


Missed Communication

by supercess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho sent out a LINE video message to everyone from Rio. Jun contemplates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble that came from a viber message with my friend. :)

His phone lit up and vibrated, a message coming through his LINE. He searched for his phone blindly in the dark and with an eye half open, he opened the video message.

"Japanese people, can you hear me?!" And was followed by another, “Can you hear me?” with apparent laughter.

Jun frowned, it was 4 am and he was catching up on sleep and there was Sho, sending them a greeting from Rio. Aiba replied. Nino replied. Ohno sent an emoji. He shook his head.

"Idiot." He muttered under his breath, amused. Smiling, he wrote a reply.

 

_**To: ALL** _  
_**From: Matsumoto Jun** _

_"Get some rest, you look terrible...._  
_...and yeah, I hear you. I always do."_

 

His finger hovered over the send button and he almost tapped it.

Almost.

But he didn’t.

And the smile left his lips as he locked his phone and got engulfed in the darkness of his room.

As always, it’s just ‘almost’.

"Between what is said and not meant, and what is meant and not said, most love is lost."  
\- Kahlil Gibran

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble! It scares me. Drabbles scares me. Haha. Also, I'm loving quotes recently, sorry. lol


End file.
